


So you don’t write sad songs

by NotASocialCasualty



Series: When You Love Someone [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotASocialCasualty/pseuds/NotASocialCasualty
Summary: It breaks my heart to know you might be hurting when you write sad songs.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Reader
Series: When You Love Someone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714468
Kudos: 6





	So you don’t write sad songs

**Author's Note:**

> Series: When You Love Someone, 1 of 5: Young K. 
> 
> Song: All Alone -Day6.

> _«'I’m not lonely’, is what I say to the night sky. ‘How was it?’ feels like its asking me back.»_

He was singing sad songs again while she stared at the ceiling in the apartment next door.

Kang Younghyun was a mystery to her, a handsome man with kind words and a sad smile. They lived next to each other yet she only knew he loved Metallica - which was kind of hard to hide since he seemed to have ten different shirts with the band logo. Y/n was just a girl with a dog who loved to escape and make her run downstairs once or twice a week, a piano that she hadn’t played in years, a messy college life, and no friends after graduating from High school.

> _«I wish there was someone who’d hug me saying that I worked hard when I get back home. I’m alone under the moonlight, today I’m also alone.»_

He didn’t seem like the melancholic type to sit alone looking at the stars but he was. There, under the night sky in an empty playground, he felt… vulnerable, more lonely than ever as he stared at the bright moon. She was walking around as the time she was supposed to use sleeping went by, yet she couldn’t fall asleep. Her head was too noisy lately… it was one of those days.

They were two souls wandering the streets past midnight by themselves, each of them drowning in silence at night, before going back to work or classes once the sun was out. And isn’t it horrible to feel you could be doing so much more than just sitting in a classroom or smiling at a rude customer like nothing’s happening while the world goes by?

> _«I’m lonely to be honest, and I hate that the night sky isn’t replying.»_

His apartment was empty when he arrived every night, filled with nothing but his guitar, music sheets, and books. 

“Excuse me, I’m sorry! Excuse me, sir…” There was someone beaming with light living next door. A clumsy girl with long hair and a big dog.

“Emilia escaped again?” he asked her when she ran past him on her way to the stairs, and her groan replied his question. “Nice pajamas by the way!” Younghyun heard her scream and laughed to himself. S

he came back running with the dog following after her and an expression he had never seen.

“Did you see a ghost?” he asked half-jokingly, but her eyes were a storm of emotions when she glanced at him.

“Something worst.” _The memories she’d been trying to escape from._

She disappeared into her apartment with her dog, and he thought he’d never wanted to hug someone so much in his entire life. She was always smiling whenever he saw her, until then, the first time he saw _behind her smile._

> _«I wish there was someone who’d tell me 'You can do it’ when I’m leaving for work in the morning.»_

The next morning, they stepped outside their apartments at the same time.

“Another day, another try, huh?” He nodded at her words, watching her every move with curiosity. Had he imagined last night, when her usual brightness seemed to be gone and a storm replaced it?

“Another day, another try…” he mumbled. “Sums up my life.”

“You can do it,” she said, and he froze for a second.

_How do you know?_

“Have a nice day, Younghyun” And it was like she knew, the words he wanted to hear at the beginning of the day to help him work hard. And there was no way, he told himself, that she could feel just as lonely as him. Yet sometimes, two lonely souls found their way towards each other. Sometimes, you discovered in one second you were no longer alone.

_“_ _Hard day, wasn’t it?”_

He smiled -regardless of how much he had wanted to punch a lot of rude people during the day at the store he worked at or how exhausted he was after listening to his science professor speak for hours; he smiled regardless of much the day had sucked.

“There had been worse days”

> _«The person I’m looking for, I’m sure that person is looking at the same night sky. »_

Some things about yourself you can only discover until you let someone else into the most intimate places of your heart -and so, they began to realize that under the night sky once they realized they weren’t alone.

“I was alone at home, so I thought 'Might as well be alone, without all the freaking memories my house has’ but…” He said one day when it wasn’t just him and the cold night air out in the streets of a big city. “Turns out the walls are still blue and I’m still lonely.”

The girl was a good listener, and she kept on surprising him with her many sides. The bright ones, the more vulnerable parts of her -all of her.

“Is that why your music sounds so sad?”

“Have you heard it?”

She glanced at him, and he smiled as looked at the ground.

“It’s beautiful,” she said after a minute of silence. “But it makes me wonder what is making you write melodies so full of… sadness and pain.”

“Life?” he whispered.

That couldn’t be it.

“But lately, things are getting better.”

“Is there… Anything I can do so you don’t write sad songs?”

_I wish I could heal your wounds, I wish I was good enough to make your heart hold on during hard times._ Was that weird? Was that being pretentious? Was it stupid and cheesy? Wherever it was, in the end, it didn’t matter; it was how she felt -isn’t that how you feel when you love someone? Her hand was cold when he intertwined their fingers.

“No,” Younghyun said, eyes fixed in hers. “Life isn’t just good parts, it is also learning, making mistakes and failing, and sometimes, sadness.”

“Aren’t you getting a bit philosophical now?”

He chuckled, shaking his head.

“I meant that all you need is something to make sure life isn’t all bad parts.”

“Oooh, Kang Younghyun is being cheesy!”

“Well, I’m a composer and I like to write so I sometimes get cheesy- Deal with it, kid.”

“I’m not a kid! I’m just a few months younger than you.”

“Hence, a kid.”

She groaned, making him laugh in amusement -a sound she liked a lot.

“Younghyun?” she called him after walking for a while in pleasant silence.

“Is it okay if I want to make sure your life isn’t all bad parts?”


End file.
